


Stardust

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sometimes we take the happy ending any way we can get it.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Either some time passed between Peggy Carters' death and Civil War or CW never happened. Your choice. 
> 
> The song is Stardust, written by Hoagie Carmichael and this version was the 1943 version sung by Frank Sinatra. You can find it on Youtube, if you wish.

Steve Rogers didn’t often sleep well. His slumber was plagued with memories of his past. He was lucky that the serum afforded him the luxury of not suffering overmuch from the lack of sleep. 

It was Halloween, a day that wasn’t much of a big deal when he was a kid, but the Avengers seemed to take having fun and dressing up quite seriously. They’d gone to a couple of children’s hospitals during the day in their hero garb; even Stark joined in. They’d given the children treats, had photos made with them and spent some actual time playing with and talking to the kids. 

Steve had enjoyed that quite a bit. He’d always liked kids and he was happy to make them feel better, even if for a little while. After that, they’d all trekked around town to help give out candy at several libraries and bookstores. This was Banner’s idea and Steve enjoyed that as well. 

The Avengers then dressed in costumes more in the order of the day for the party at Stark Tower, a party that went on well past midnight, but Steve left early. Oddly enough, he felt an almost overwhelming urge to sleep.

He lay down on the sofa in his apartment with the television on and was soon fast asleep. 

There is a legend that spirits walk the earth on All Hallows Eve as the veil between the here and the hereafter is thin and for a brief time, those who have passed over can return, if only in spirit, to walk the earth once more. 

It’s only a legend. 

Steve opened his eyes and he was back in the pub in London and there she was in that red dress with a pretty white flower pinned to her left shoulder, Peggy Carter. 

“Hello, Steve.” She smiled and he felt like his insides were going to melt, just like they had all those lifetimes ago. 

“Peggy!” He knew he sounded like a fool, so breathless and giddy, but she was still as beautiful as she’d always been, with both mischief and fire sparkling in her eyes. Her lips were shaded deep red and smiling happily at him. 

It took him a few moments to realize that they were the only two people there. 

Music began to play, music from an old jukebox, music from his era, not the new stuff that his friends listened to. 

“You look beautiful tonight,” he told her. 

“You are quite handsome yourself, Captain Rogers,” she teased. 

“What are you doing here?” 

She smiled at him and stepped closer. “I wanted to dance and I was looking for the right partner. I think you might be him, though you are a little late. Care to dance?”

There was a slow song playing, Tommy Dorsey’s orchestra was playing _Stardust_ while Frank Sinatra sang. 

He still didn’t know much about dancing but he stepped into Peggy Carter’s arms and as if by magic, the two of them danced as if they were born to do so. She fit perfectly in his arms as she looked up at him. 

“I thought you told me you weren’t a good dancer,” she teased as they moved about the floor as if on a cloud. 

He blushed. “Like you said, you’re the right partner.” 

They danced without saying anything. Steve loved holding her in his arms. He could do this forever. The song played several times…

_Sometimes I wonder why I spend_  
_The lonely night dreaming of a song_  
_The melody haunts my reverie_  
_And I am once again with you_

He looked into her eyes and dipped his head to kiss her. The kiss was all he’d ever dreamed it would be. They danced on, kissing and gazing into one another’s eyes for what seemed like forever, but Steve knew that even forever wouldn’t be long enough. 

“I must go soon,” she said to him. “The goodbye won’t be forever though.”

“Don’t leave me, Peggy. I’ve waited so long to see you again.” 

“Oh my darling, I’ll never leave you completely as long as you remember what we had. Besides, you still have a lot to work to do. A real hero’s work is never quite done, is it?”

“I never wanted to be a hero. I just wanted to stop the bullies.” 

“There will always be bullies to stop, my love. When your turn at it is done, I’ll be waiting for you, you know. I’ll always wait for you.”

The sound of the music began to fade as the real world sound of someone calling his name from far away invaded his consciousness. He kissed Peggy quickly, knowing she’d be gone too in a few seconds. 

“I love you, Steve,” she whispered just as he realized he was standing alone on the dancefloor.

He opened his eyes reluctantly.

“Are you all right?” Natasha asked him as he opened his door to see what she wanted. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“I’m fine. I just fell asleep watching television. I didn’t hear you calling at first.”

“Okay. I just wanted to check on you. You got gone without saying a word. I’ll see you in the morning.” She kissed his cheek and was gone. 

He closed the door and turned around. It was only then he noticed the song _Stardust_ was playing on the television. 

_Though I dream in vain_  
_In my heart it will remain_  
_My stardust melody_  
_The memory of love's refrain_

There on the coffee table lay the white posy that Peggy had worn on her pretty red dress.


End file.
